


Musard

by nangka



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Insecurity, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Relationship Inexperience, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nangka/pseuds/nangka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both fumble like newborn halla, but in very different ways.  He's just worried he'll fumble and not be able to get back up again like Lavellan can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musard

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt asked for pavellan first time being intimate, Lavellan asking Dorian to slow things down, sexual experience discrepancy, and Dorian trying to sneak away but Lavellan stopping him.

There are things Dorian takes his time in savoring -- good vintage wines, the feeling of genuine silk fabric, and well translated ancient scholarly texts for example, but sex has never been one of them. Sex to him, it's been drilled into him that's it's a pleasure to get over and done with as quickly as one can. He's been telling himself such a thing, not because he wants to, because if he thinks anything else, he'll always be disappointed.  
  
Then he meets the great Herald of Andraste, and the Maker must have an ironic sense of humor. The Herald, now the Inquisitor, is considered the most holy Chantry figure since the South's Divine died. Yet this figure, he's a man, and not only that, a Dalish elf. To make matters 'worse', he's rumored to be intimate with a runaway noble Tevinter mage (at least they don't call him a magister anymore). He can already picture how Chantry historians will attempt to frame this, and no doubt there will be revisionist history. He's also very sure there will be people that will try to expunge his involvement in the Inquisition, but he's not going to let that happen quietly at least.  
  
Yet when it comes to his personal relationship with the Inquisitor, he has mixed feelings. It would be a scandal that would shake all the North and the South when it comes to Andrastian religions. Maybe it's best history forget how their first kiss happened in the Skyhold library, and when the two would walk around Skyhold, their hands would sometimes brush against each other. They'll leave out how the Inquisitor comes up with adorable excuses to drag him along everywhere and how he used his influence to get back his family heirloom.  
  
The historians will never know how much he cares for the Inquisitor, but that's not their fault, but his. He's fallen for Lavellan much more than he ever expected. He keeps telling himself he shouldn't hope for more, especially since Lavellan is the Inquisitor. He expects they'll have a bit of fun -- he knows he can be quite the momentary distraction -- and then he'll be let down gently. At least Lavellan will let him down gently, he hopes, as it seems to be in his nature. Men with such power have to have certain priorities, and even if Lavellan isn't the most politically astute, it's foolish for possibly the both of them to even think of anything more. He's been with men in powerful positions, of high social and political positions. While none of them are like Lavellan in personality, he tells himself what to expect.  
  
So far his more intimate interactions with Lavellan aren't what he ever expected. He's used to a bit of flirting and courtship, intimate moments hidden away, and then sex happens. So far it's some flirting, some kissing, and a lot more conversation and getting to know each other. The topic of sex hasn't come up directly, but Dorian assumes it's inevitable. They'll have sex, it'll be fun, and it'll happen a few more times before too many loose lips talk.  
  
He keeps telling himself this. He tells himself this over and over, but deep down he wants more. He's so scared of being burned, of being rejected, by someone he likes way more than he should. Even worse, if there is even a chance of Lavellan returning his feelings, he knows it'll be harder to end things for the sake of the Inquisition. The things people will say, assume, and how he could make things messy.  
  
In Lavellan's bedroom, they kiss, but it's much more passionate and emotional than the other times. The atmosphere is much different from when they sneak off to his room, do a little flirting, and they share a few kisses before he leaves. Dorian knows this atmosphere, the moods and tensions that are building. Clothing is quickly removed, actions explaining things rather than words, and naked flesh is pressed against naked flesh. He can't help but have his hands and mouth explore every inch of Lavellan. He's wanted this, dreamed of this, waited for this, and thought of it far too much for his mental state. He should savor this, take his time, but slow paced sex and foreplay is a foreign thing to him.  
  
He leaves Lavellan breathless, a good sign, he thinks, but he notices the expression on his face that doesn't match his expectations. He knows he's a gifted lover, rather experienced in these things, so he's not sure what causes such a reaction.  
  
"Not what you expected?" A humorous tone, one he's hoping that eases some nervousness.  
  
"Yes, _no_. I mean..." Lavellan's voice does sound nervous, and Dorian starts to think the man is regretting his decision. "It's just happening so fast." Maybe he was being too selfish, read the wrong signals, or just- "You're clearly more experienced at this than me, and I feel like a newborn halla trying to stand up compared to you."  
  
Dorian's face softens, and for a moment, as he hovers over Lavellan, he's speechless. Usually experience, this fast paced and intense sex, is what pleased his past lovers.  
  
Eventually he does speak, his voice slower and softer than his usual tone. "You haven't-?"  
  
Lavellan's eyes narrow, and apparently he's embarrassed the man under him. "I have, it's just-" Lavellan actually huffs. "Is it normal for humans to have things go this quickly? No wonder we call you shem-"  
  
There's a sadness creeping up on him, and he has to turn his head away and think about the question Lavellan gives him. He moves himself so he's no longer hovering over him, instead, he sits on the edge of the bed, his back towards Lavellan.  
  
"Dorian?" He wants to give an answer, but that will open a floodgate of things that he isn't sure he's ready to talk about. Not because he doesn't want to or he doesn't trust Lavellan, but there are topics he's pressed down and forcibly ignored for so long.  
  
"It's not normal, no." He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he doesn't look, but he can hear Lavellan move to sit beside him. "But I don't know normal, when it comes to relationships or-" he doesn't say the word, looking over at the elf sitting beside him. There's an honest, almost heartwarming eagerness. He can sense Lavellan wants to listen, wants to help, and it reminds him how great a person he is. "It's all I've ever known. Relations between two men, it's about sexual pleasure and nothing more."  
  
Lavellan's eyes, his reaction, he has to laugh, but it's a sad, almost bitter kind of laugh. "I know plenty about the pleasure part, but the other..." He feels the hand on his back trail down his back and then pull away. "You're nothing like what I'm used to."  
  
"I could say the same, but it's not a bad thing, is it?" Worry, he senses it, feels it. He's worried, too, but conveying his true feelings isn't something easy for him.  
  
"Not at all, but you mentioned fumbling like a newborn animal, and I feel like that with you, too."  
  
"So we're both fumbling," they finally look at each other, and there he sees Lavellan form a small and genuine smile. "Good, we can fumble together."  
  
Now Dorian actually laughs, and it's the good kind. "So should we try standing up again or give it a rest?"  
  
Lavellan picks up what Dorian means rather quickly, a kiss as a response before a verbal one. "I'm up for trying again, just slower."  
  
That's the confirmation he needs, and they roll back onto the center of the bed. It's mostly just kissing for now, their hands exploring each other's bodies. One of Dorian's palms rests on Lavellan's pelvis, his fingers edging lower. He wouldn't call himself impatient, as he's actually starting to let himself enjoy this whole 'slow' thing. It's not really slow, as taking their time to enjoy each other's presence. Still, he wonders, will this be the last time? The only time? What if Lavellan just decides it really won't work out, so instead of fumbling, they both fall.  
  
He wonders if he should make the next move, his hand close to Lavellan's cock. With just a brief moment of eye contact, he can tell he's probably thinking something the same. "Care to try something out?" Dorian asks, sounding rather confident in himself and rather flirtatious.  
  
"Let's try away." After waiting for a verbal confirmation, he adjusts his body's position and posture.  
  
"Lift up your hips just a bit," Lavellan doesn't question his requests. "A bit more this way." Dorian helps, and once they're in position, he begins to move his own hips. "Have you done something like this before?" Some might call it tedious, but he's finding the whole experience new, even invigorating.  
  
"Not exactly, no." Lavellan stutters on his words a bit, having a harder time not only speaking, but thinking. "You're not setting me up for anything embarrassing, are you?"  
  
He could laugh harder, but restraints himself, instead just smirking ever so confidently. "Only if we end up rolling off the bed." Dorian kisses him, and as he rubs his cock against Lavellan's, he can feel his chest push against him, the small gasp of surprise he makes. Usually inexperience can be an annoying thing, but Dorian's just amused and turned on.  
  
Dorian wakes up first after sex, he always does. It's a habit he's learned to make things easier and less awkward. It's not exactly easy on the ego when someone kicks you out of the bed, grasping at one's small clothes on the way out. Yet Lavellan is fast asleep, arms around him. It's cute and hilarious how sentimental he is, even soft in some cases. Not soft in a bad way, no. Dorian likes the fact being the Inquisitor hasn't fully changed him. He's glad Lavellan still doubts himself instead of turning into some megalomaniac.  
  
He slips out of the bed, wondering where all his clothing is. He's glad he's gotten good at not waking his partner up. He starts putting on some of this clothing, back towards the sleeping elf.  
  
"Is something going on?" Lavellan asks, yawning just a little.  
  
He thought he was being quiet stealthy, but apparently not stealthy and quiet enough.  
  
"Just some errands." It's not a lie because errands is vague, and there's always something to do in the Skyhold library.  
  
"Can they wait? What time is it?" Lavellan sits up, rubbing his left eye.  
  
When it's apparent it's very much late at night, Dorian turns around, forcing a little smile. "It's best of I go now. It'll make things easier." He says these words, but he moves much slower than usual.  
  
Internally, he sighs in relief when Lavellan gets up to grab his hand. Yet there is another gnawing fear that begins to grow. "You don't have to go, Dorian, and I rather you stay the night than sneak off."  
  
"You're making this much harder, you know that?" He jokes, but it's hard not to hide that sadness.  
  
"I think you are, but I don't mind working through it with you." The things Lavellan says, how he says them, and how his eyes just stare into his.  
  
His first thought is why can't Lavellan understand this is for the better. Yet then a second later, he doubts such a thought. Is it for the better, really? He needs to doubt, to question, as what he's been doing most of his life when it comes to intimacy hasn't always made him as healthy and happy as he should be.  
  
"People will talk, it will affect and change-" he's going to sigh, try to explain, but Lavellan kisses him, promptly shutting him up.  
  
"They say enough absurd things about me already. Maybe this will add some variety into all their petty gossip." He leads him back to the bed by the hand. "Stay, Dorian. Come back to bed and let's hope the thing that wakes us up is the sun."  
  
He stays, and it's not the sun that wakes him up, but instead Lavellan kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
